


La rotura de la pareja idónea

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [95]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Break Up, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cheating, Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fights, Genderswap, Jealousy, Miscarriage, Secrets, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 86] A eso se resumía todo: A dejar a Bianca, incluso si el futuro con Georgie era incierto todavía.





	La rotura de la pareja idónea

**Author's Note:**

> Y... está hecho. Por si creen que sólo queda unir a los G's en santo amor, de verdad todavía faltan 46 partes más antes del final.

**La rotura de la pareja idónea**

 

La vuelta a Magdeburg consistió en subir una buena pila de cajas a la parte trasera tanto del automóvil de Gustav como al de Georgie, y después conducir uno detrás del otro por la Autobahn. Gustav habría preferido ser él quien se encargara de ir detrás del volante y con Georgie descansando en el asiento del copiloto, pero sin encontrar una mejor solución que además no los retrasara más, la bajista se encogió de hombros y dijo que daba igual, que conocía ese camino como la palma de su mano, y que de cualquier modo un poco de normalidad en su vida le sentaría bien para sentir que iba en vías de recuperación.

Gustav quiso replicar, puesto que Georgie todavía tenía en la piel una palidez mortal y todavía caminaba y se sentaba con cuidado, pero entendió a tiempo que ninguna de sus protestas servirían, y que en su lugar ocasionaría una pelea, así que lo mejor era evitarlo.

Antes de partir y mientras Georgie se encargaba de cancelar y concluir cualquier conexión que la atara a Hamburg, Gustav se disculpó unos minutos para hablar con Bianca, y para no sorpresa suya, apenas sonó el timbre de marcado, Bianca contestó.

—¿Y bien? —Le preguntó, ahorrándose saludos o palabras amables.

—Saldremos en una hora a más tardar. Creo que llegaré a eso de la una, pero seguro que Georgie querrá ayuda para acomodar sus pertenencias, y el doctor le prohibió cargar objetos pesados, así que-…

—Gus… —Gruñó Bianca, como cada vez que el baterista la dejaba en segundo término cuando se trataba de Georgie—. Vamos, ¿tiene que ser ahora, justo ahora? Son sus cosas, que ella se encargue de su vida por una vez en lugar de afectar la nuestra. Ya está mayorcita para eso, ¿o no?

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? Todavía estarás en la oficina. Mientras esté en el departamento antes de que tú regreses será como si siempre hubiera estado así.

—No es así como funciona…

—Bianca… Uhm… —Gustav deseó como nunca tener el callo de decirle tal cual “Se acabó, hoy mismo recoge tus pertenencias y márchate antes de que esté de vuelta al piso”, pero a la vez era la clase de hombre que prefería hacer los rompimientos cara a cara y asumir las consecuencias de sus actos mirando a los ojos a la otra persona, así que aguardó. En su lugar, le preparó para lo que estaba por venir—. Esta noche… Creo que deberíamos sentarnos a hablar.

—¿De algo en particular? —Inquirió Bianca con una suspicacia con la que pretendía encubrir sus nervios pero tras la cual se revelaban sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—De… Varias cosas. De nosotros dos sobre todo. Oye… Ya lo hablaremos en casa, ¿sí? Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo.

—Querrás decir que no tienes tiempo para mí porque Georgie te necesita… —Masculló Bianca, que con cada llamada había dado paso a la ira y cada vez se escuchaba más y más triste.

Hastiado, Gustav se llevó la mano al rostro y se apretó el puente nasal entre dos dedos. —No lo hagas más difícil…

—No sé qué esperas de mí. Eres tú el que se marcha sin avisar y el que decide cuándo vuelve. Por el resto te da lo mismo lo preocupada que yo pueda estar o lo sola que me sienta, en tanto Georgie esté bien, sana y salva de lo que sea que le haya pasado.

—No seas injusta, sabes que no puedo decirte nada más por cuestiones de privacidad. No es mi derecho ir revelando lo que no me corresponde.

—Ya. Como sea. Haz lo que quieras, que eso te sale de maravilla —remató Bianca, y antes de que Gustav tuviera oportunidad de responderle, ésta finalizó la llamada, dejándolo a él perplejo y a la vez agobiado.

Todavía en su habitación de hotel mientras en la contigua Georgie iba de aquí para allá conversando con un empleado de la compañía de gas para cambiar su nombre de la factura que llegaba mes con mes al departamento de Henning, Gustav se tomó unos minutos libres para procesar aquella semana suya tan caótica, que de lunes a viernes había sido un subir y bajar en una montaña rusa sin el equipo de seguridad.

Lo único bueno de entre todo había sido la rápida recuperación de Georgie, que aunque todavía se tomaba las cosas con calma y a quien todavía la sorprendían brotes de llanto, ya podía valerse por sí misma. A diferencia del día anterior en que había sido necesario que Georgie se sentara en la tina desnuda mientras Gustav le ayudaba a lavarse el cabello y la espalda, esa misma mañana ella lo había asombrado al levantarse antes que él y salir del baño envuelta en una toalla y con la carta del menú lista para pedir su desayuno.

A pasos agigantados Georgie había ido demostrando su fortaleza y poder de recuperación al sobreponerse de una tragedia personal igual que hacía el resto de sus actividades: Con eficiencia y serenidad, procurando mantener una sonrisa, que aunque forzada para el caso, poco a poco se había ido convirtiendo en real.

Pese a ello, Gustav no podía evitar mostrarse escéptico, puesto que la conocía incluso mejor de lo que ella se atrevía a admitir para sí, y no le pasaban inadvertidos esos lapsos cortos en los que la mirada de Georgie se desenfocaba y su dueña se abstraía a su mundo interno. No había que ser un genio para adivinar la raíz de sus pensamientos, y con el mismo anhelo en que habría deseado cogerla de la mano y susurrarle “yo también”, Gustav en su lugar permanecía callado y le permitía esos instantes de agonía pura, porque si algo había aprendido durante el año en que murió Nana, era que al dolor se le debía drenar del cuerpo, no almacenarlo, e interferir en el proceso de duelo de Georgie sólo le haría más daño.

Por su cuenta, él también sufría, aunque suponía sin equivocarse que su pesar era de otro tipo, de aquel cuyas secuelas se desdibujan con el tiempo, y por lo tanto no pretendía afirmar ante Georgie que “sabía lo que se sentía”, porque si después ella le cruzaba la cara con un certero puñetazo se lo tendría bien merecido.

En su lugar había aguardado paciente a que ella marcara las pautas bajo las cuales se regirían, y que hasta el momento incluían dormir juntos y abrazados pero con diferentes mantas, trabajar codo con codo en las labores de la mudanza, y en cuanto al resto… Coincidir en aplazar la tan temida charla para _después_ , a un tiempo y espacio más propicio que ese.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, Gustav de pronto se sobresaltó cuando frente a su campo de visión apareció Georgie y le tocó un hombro.

—Todo está listo. Sólo falta registrar nuestra salida y comprar café para el viaje.

—¿Y no preferirías un chocolate con canela? —Sugirió Gustav, que rozando los límites de la paranoia cuando se trataba de la salud de Georgie, se preocupaba por el efecto que la cafeína tendría en su sistema.

Georgie frunció los labios y luego parpadeó. —Ahora que lo dices… Sí. Es sólo que… Y no le des vueltas al asunto, Henning era de la opinión que beber café en las mañanas era lo mejor de ser adulto, y me tachaba de infantil cuando pedía chocolate caliente en lugar de un té, porque pf, ¿adivinas?, el té le parecía de mujeres histéricas e ingleses. Jo, no sé cómo lo aguanté por tanto tiempo…

—Qué patán —coincidió Gustav con ella, pero se guardó de ser más verbal para no revelar en ello la magnitud de sus celos pasados.

Insistiendo en ser él quien cargara cada una de las maletas, Gustav le tendió a Georgie únicamente la correa de Maxi y su bolso de mano, y se encargó de subir el resto de sus pertenencias a los dos automóviles. Para cuando terminó, Georgie ya había pagado la cuenta en el hotel, y le estaba dando las instrucciones para dar con aquella cafetería de donde se surtirían para la comida y bebida del viaje.

Antes de veinte minutos ya estaban en la Autobahn, y con Georgie por delante en el camino, Gustav se contentó con permitirle marcar el ritmo de su viaje. Poniendo una estación de radio que en esos momentos tenía un programa especial de rock de los 80s, Gustav subió el volumen y tamborileó sus dedos en el volante, de algún modo contagiado por la energía de las canciones, y olvidando lo pesado que habían resultado los últimos días.

Haciendo crujir los huesos de su nuca, Gustav se recordó que ni el estrés de los tours se le comparaba a aquella aventura, pero también que no había llegado a su fin…

Aunque todavía quedaba pendiente hablarlo con Georgie, Gustav ya había tomado una decisión: Iba a terminar con Bianca. Tan simple como era decirlo sería de complicado llevarlo a cabo, pero Gustav estaba firme al respecto, y nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de parecer.

Lo que desgraciadamente lo llevaba a las cuestiones prácticas de aquella camisa de once varas a la que estaba por meterse, puesto que entre él y Bianca no sólo pesaba una relación de casi dos años, sino también una vida en común que le iba a juego, en donde compartían piso, facturas, amistades, amistad y hasta un gato al que Gustav nunca le había podido coger ni el más mínimo afecto.

— _Bye-Bye_ , Boris. Te veré en el infierno —murmuró Gustav, satisfecho al menos de poder librarse de sus pelos blancos y largos en la ropa, así como de la rivalidad que había crecido entre ambos por ser el macho alfa de su departamento. Y ya que había sido Boris el que cruzara la línea marcando su territorio con orina, Gustav no pudo más que sonreír ante la perspectiva de cortar lazos con el gato por siempre y para siempre.

Pero del resto que le unía a Bianca, Gustav no tuvo fuerza de ánimo ni para enumerarlo sin que no se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago.

Lo más duro sería sentarse juntos a hablarlo, explicarle sus motivaciones, exponer sus razones, y finalizar con un “estoy rompiendo contigo” que no estuviera abierto a otras interpretaciones. A ello se sumaría lo que Bianca agregara por su cuenta, y ante la disyuntiva de incluir o no a Georgie como factor determinante de su separación, Gustav se mantenía indeciso acerca de la importancia que acarrearía el nombre de la bajista en aquella pelea.

En su fuero interno, Gustav no consideraba adecuado revelar, ni el embarazo de Georgie ni el aborto espontáneo por el cual había pasado si ella antes no decidía compartirlo con el mundo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía él la impresión de que esa información formaba parte intrínseca del discurso que le daría a Bianca para justificar el por qué ya no podían seguir juntos, y halado en dos direcciones opuestas fue que apretó el volante entre sus dedos y piso hondo el acelerador.

En sí, no era la conversación que mantendría con Bianca la que lo ponía nervioso, sino aquella que planeaba establecer con Georgie, en donde le pediría una nueva oportunidad para intentarlo entre ellos dos, esta vez de manera abierta y sin temor a las consecuencias que se pudieran presentar, pero no estaba seguro de cómo proceder…

Pese a ser un tanto impulsiva e impredecible como lo era el fuego, Georgie tampoco era de lanzarse de buenas a primeras a riesgos por muy conocidos que fueran. Ella misma ya lo había declarado antes, su decepción por la incapacidad mutua que tenían para no prosperar como pareja, y la reticencia a un tercer intento que podía acabar no sólo con sus vínculos románticos, sino también con otros de tipo afectivo y hasta con su amistad. Sin tomar en cuenta a la banda, era su relación la que estaba en juego, y Georgie ya no daba la impresión de estar dispuesta a apostar el todo por el nada.

A la par que comprendía su postura, por una vez no la compartía, y Gustav prefería tomar la ruta accidentada por el simple placer de demostrar que podían, de que unidos eran invencibles.

Durante las casi tres horas que duró el trayecto de Hamburg a Magdeburg esos fueron los pensamientos que guiaron su determinación, pero todo se vino al traste cuando apenas estacionarse en el aparcamiento subterráneo del piso de Georgie ésta le reveló de último momento la presencia de un tercero.

—Princesa, qué bueno verte y saber de ti —dijo Fabi, que alertado por una llamada de Georgie ya esperaba por ella y la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo.

Atrás había quedado el Fabi delgado y anodino del pasado, cuya única característica destacable eran sus largas y tupidas pestañas de herencia española. En su lugar lo había suplantado un hombre recio, de brazos musculosos y una barba oscura y cerrada que le confería seriedad, pero también un toque de calidez que Gustav no logró descifrar de buenas a primeras.

De hecho, a Gustav le costó reconocerlo, porque además de los cambios evidentes en su aspecto, Fabi también parecía haber dado su último estirón y les sobrepasaba a él y a Georgie por al menos diez centímetros, por no hablar de su garbo al caminar en grandes zancadas y la apostura con la que vestía ya no pantalones simples con una camisa cualquiera, sino un traje de diseñados que había sido ajustado por un sastre profesional.

—¡Fabi! —Se emocionó Georgie, lo mismo que Maxi, que daba saltitos y acabó por apoyar sus patitas delanteras en su pantorrilla.

Gustav aguardó un tanto cortado a que aquellos dos se separaran y reconocieran su presencia, y de paso no perdió tiempo en captar que la presencia de Fabi no era ninguna casualidad, y que por supuesto, el que Georgie lo hubiera citado ahí no podía ser a beneficio suyo.

—Gustav, _mi amigo_ —dijo Fabi al soltar a Georgie y saludar a Gustav, usando una expresión que éste supuso que era español aunque no sabía de su significado.

— _No eres el único que puede hacer eso_ —intervino Georgie con una sonrisa, confirmando así el lenguaje e irritando a Gustav, que se sintió desplazado.

—Bah, que yo sé ruso.

—Ya, pero no tienes con quién compartirlo —le chanceó Georgie, y en lugar de servir como una broma que rompiera el hielo, Gustav se cruzó de brazos.

—Así que… Supongo que no es una coincidencia que estés aquí, ¿eh, Fabi? —Retó a éste a negarse, y Fabi no le falló.

—No. De hecho, Georgie me invitó a pasar una semana con ella por lo de su, ya sabes…

—¿Le contaste? —Preguntó Gustav a Georgie, y la bajista tensó los labios.

—Claro. Fabi es mi amigo, y entre pedirle ayuda a mamá para que me haga compañía estos días y me monte una bronca de campeonato, o pedírselo a Fabi… No fue lo que se dice una elección difícil.

—Pero… —Gustav se detuvo cuando su visión se tornó de túnel y un sudor frío le bañó la espalda. Lo que le cortaba no era confrontar a Georgie en por qué ella había elegido a Fabi cuando él estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarla, sino el tener que montar esa escena frente al propio Fabi—. Me lo pudiste haber pedido a mí. Sabes que no me habría negado.

—Ya, tú no, pero Bianca sí…

Ahorrándoles a los tres un momento por demás incómodo, Georgie procedió a abrir el maletero de su automóvil y descargar un hondo suspiro.

—Lo siento, Fabi, no es poco lo que tendremos que subir a mi piso, pero hey, al menos hay elevador.

—No te preocupes, Princesa —le quitó éste importancia, y llevando consigo dos cajas, un bolso y las llaves del piso, se encaminó a la entrada interna del edificio.

Si lo hizo de ese modo para darles privacidad a Gustav y a Georgie, el baterista no lo supo con certeza, pero aprovechó su oportunidad para confrontar a Georgie, quien estaba sopesando entre dos cajas pequeñas por cuál subir o si valía la pena cargar con ambas.

—Basta, sabes que no debes de cargar nada —le amonestó Gustav, quitándole una de las cajas y encargándose él de su manejo—. Oye…

—No empieces, Gus —le cortó de tajo la bajista, atenta a sus motivaciones—. Vi tu cara cuando apareció Fabi, y tu expresión daba miedo.

—Me sorprendió verlo aquí, es todo. No es que no me haga feliz saber que va a cuidar de ti como es debido, pero…

—¿Pero? —Decantándose esta vez por una bolsa repleta de ropa que Gustav también le confiscó, Georgie eludió mirarlo en el proceso.

—Vamos, Georgie… Creí que teníamos un acuerdo. No era necesario que Fabi viniera. No es que te pretenda limitar contacto con él o con nadie, pero supuse que querrías estar tranquila y en un ambiente controlado, al menos mientras te reponías. Y yo pensaba quedarme contigo y hacerte compañía; igual que en los viejos tiempos cuando te enfermabas de gripe, ser yo quien limpiara, cocinara e hiciera la compra del día. Creí que así sería, jo.

—Exacto, lo _creíste_ , pero en ningún momento me dijiste nada o diste señales de que ese fuera tu plan. Y no esperarías que me quedara cruzada de brazos para ver qué decidieras _tú_ sobre _mí_ , ¿no te parece?

Gustav gruñó. —Ok, tienes razón en eso, pero-…

—Gusti —le acotó Georgie—, gracias por todo, en serio, pero… Debes volver a casa.

«Casa eres tú; mi hogar eres tú», pensó Gustav con el corazón encogido y la garganta seca.

—Bianca debe estar furiosa contigo, y no quiero ser la causante de ello. Ya bastante es que te hayas desaparecido así como lo hiciste como para que además me achaque la culpa de retenerte a mi lado por más días de los necesarios.

Atento a cómo el castillo de naipes que había elevado para sí y en donde se había figurado que romper con Bianca y volver con Georgie eran dos hechos consecuentes en el que ambas mujeres involucradas estarían en perfecta armonía y sincronía de formar parte, Gustav tragó saliva y le reveló a la bajista sus planes.

—Voy a terminar con Bianca.

Georgie le miró con la expresión vacua de sentimientos. —Ok.

—Es decir… Terminaré hoy con ella. Se lo comunicaré con calma y le expondré mis razones. Será un poco lioso porque de por medio hay algunos asuntos por tratar, como la renta del departamento y las facturas pendientes… La mayor parte de lo que hay en el piso es mío, pero no quiero ser injusto con Bianca al dejarla en la calle, así que antes deberemos llegar a un acuerdo civilizado y, no sé, podría pagarle una habitación de hotel mientras que encuentra sitio donde vivir, o puede volver con sus padres. Será lo que ella decida, y yo me atendré a ello. Esto no es… —Gustav se humedeció los labios que sentía resecos y agrietados—. No es una decisión improvisada ni nada por el estilo, uhm, o sí lo es hasta cierto punto, pero ya era algo en lo que había pensado antes y… Georgie, di algo, por favor; lo que sea.

La bajista se traicionó desviando la mirada a un costado y parpadeando repetidas veces para eliminar la humedad excedente de sus ojos.

—No sé qué decirte —murmuró al cabo de unos segundos—. Romper con Bianca, ¿es realmente lo que quieres hacer o sólo lo haces porque ha pasado _esto_ y así me quieres demostrar que estás de mi parte?

—Es… una combinación de factores.

—Ya veo…

—Sobre todo… Yo… Uhmmm… —Tímido de palabras igual que lo había estado una década atrás, Gustav se forzó a sacar valor desde las entrañas y a expresar su deseo—. Quiero que tú y yo lo intentemos de vuelta.

—Mmm… —Continuó Georgie eludiendo su mirada—. No sé si sea una buena idea. Acabo de salir de una relación, y si es que tú rompes con Bianca-…

—No se trata de un ‘si’ condicional. Romperé con Bianca, joder, eso es una promesa —gruñó Gustav acalorado por la apatía con la que Georgie le estaba tratando—. ¿Tan difícil es de creer?

—Gusti… No te sientas forzado a hacer lo que es correcto por mí, y por el bebé que perdí-…

—¡Mierda, Georgie, no se trata de eso!

Con mal tino coincidió que Fabi hubiera regresado del primer viaje, y que su llegada se diera en el preciso instante en que Gustav le gritara a Georgie. De darle vueltas a las llaves en su dedo índice y tararear una canción alegre, pasó a atrapar el manojo de llaves en su puño y acercarse con fuertes zancadas a donde se encontraban ellos dos. Protector de Georgie, se paró frente a ella interponiéndose entre la bajista y Gustav, que ante la imponente apostura de Fabi se tuvo que controlar para no dar un paso atrás.

—Esa no es manera de comportarse, y mucho menos de hablar así frente a una chica —le riñó sin ningún preámbulo Fabi, y Gustav tensó los músculos del cuerpo en su afán de no dejarse intimidar.

Al diablo con los muchos años que tenían de conocerse y los buenos momentos vividos juntos, porque Gustav tenía su genio, y no era del tipo de persona que supiera controlarse una vez que hubiera pasado de cierto nivel. O al menos esa era su percepción de sí mismo hasta ese instante, puesto que Georgie intervino parándose entre los dos, y posando una mano sobre el pecho de cada uno de ellos, logró apagar el fuego que apenas estaba chisporroteando.

—Oh no, ni lo piensen. Si pelean, pelearán fuera de mi vista y después me enojaré con ambos, así que no empiecen, ¿ok?

Pese a su constitución disminuida y endeble a su yo habitual, Georgie se mostró firme al respecto, y en cuestión de segundos los ánimos volvieron a enfriarse y tanto Gustav como Fabi olvidaron sus rencillas y se disculparon con una mirada mutua por encima del hombro de Georgie.

—Fabi, ¿puedes darme unos minutos a solas con Gustav? —Pidió Georgie, y éste asintió, llevándose consigo más cajas y desapareciendo de vuelta en el ascensor no sin antes dedicarles a ambos un último vistazo para cerciorarse de que su presencia no era requerida.

Apenas estuvieron sólo ellos dos, Georgie le propinó a Gustav un empujón en uno de los pectorales. —Tú… ¿Ibas en serio cuando decías de romper con Bianca?

—Sí, ciento por ciento. He tomado una decisión y voy a seguir adelante. Lo nuestro funciona, no te voy a mentir ni a exagerar nada, pero no la amo. Puedo verme a su lado casado y con hijos, incluso ¿feliz?, pero no sería la clase de felicidad que obtendría contigo. Tratándose de ti, Georgie… —Se acercó Gustav, y le sujetó el rostro con una mano—. Es diferente.

La bajista cedió el roce de sus dedos por una fracción de segundo, pero ni un instante más. —¿Y después qué? ¿Volvemos y ya está? ¿Qué pasa con el disco? ¿Y con Bill y Tom?

Gustav tragó saliva. —No he pensado todavía en eso, pero algo se nos ocurrirá y-…

—¿Nos? —Recalcó Georgie el plural—. Pero si eres tú el que está removiendo las aguas. ¿No esperarás que me involucre contigo sólo porque sí?

—Georgie, hey… —Usando su otra mano para asir a la bajista de la cintura, Gustav buscó abrazarla, pero ésta se liberó y dio dos pasos hacia atrás—. ¿Es que no quieres?

—Tú sabes bien que sí, pero ya he obtenido dos veces atrás lo que he querido y no ha funcionado… ¿Quién me asegura que una tercera vez no será el debacle final entre los dos? ¿Tú acaso? ¿Y a costa de Bianca?

—No metas a Bianca en esto —gruñó Gustav, pero al instante se vio impelido por Georgie, que se plantó firme en sus dos pies y lo hizo retroceder con un empujón.

—¿Y por qué no? Es tu novia, al menos de momento, y tú mismo lo has dicho: Te ha hecho feliz, podrías casarte con ella y tener hijos. ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Hazlo! ¿Qué te lo impide? Porque si me mencionas a mí, es que no tienes argumentos mejores bajo las cuales respaldarte, así que no me uses de excusa.

Rechazado con sus propias palabras, Gustav comprendió que la raíz de su pelea estaba más allá de su entendimiento superficial, pero en la ofuscación de verse rechazado, su orgullo le impidió mantener la calma.

—¡¿Pero y a ti qué te pasa?! Por una vez estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien, y lo único que se te ocurre reprocharme es que mi relación con Bianca no fuera una mierda como la tuya con Henning, ¡joder!

Enseñándole los dientes en una mueca agresiva, casi animal, Georgie le escupió la verdad: —Mi relación con Henning iba de maravilla antes de que tú aparecieras de vuelta en escena. Éramos tan felices como tú y Bianca, Gus, pero entonces yo decidí cagarla en grande engañándolo contigo, y el resto es una historia que se cuenta sola…

—¡No puedes culparme!

—¡Y no lo hago, me culpo a mí, idiota! Y las consecuencias… fueron muy amargas. No lo entenderías —musitó con un hilo de voz, contrayendo los labios y purgando sus deseos de llorar—. Para ti fue fácil decir que estabas a mi lado y que compartías mi dolor, pero no era cierto. Era mi bebé, Gus, _mi_ bebé, y el que asumieras su pérdida y lo llamaras tuyo no le convertía en tu propiedad. Sé franco al menos… Si todavía estuviera embarazada y quedara en entredicho quién es el padre, ¿qué harías?

—Llamarlo mío, ¿qué más? Joder…

—No te creo…

—Pues no lo hagas. Eso no cambia nada. Hablar de ‘hubieras’ hipotéticos es una soberana pérdida de tiempo.

—Para mí no…

—Georgie, por favor… No discutamos por esto, ¿vale? No es bueno para ti ni para tu salud.

—No me hables como si estuviera desvalida. Puedo cuidar perfectamente de mí, y mi salud mental me exige que antes aclare todo este lío antes de continuar. Fueron las consecuencias de mis actos las que me pusieron en este lugar, y el que pretendas tan sólo barrerlo debajo de la alfombra y seguir adelante como si nada me… —Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Georgie apenas si pudo controlarse—. M-Me last-tima tan-t-t-o…

Motivado por un impulso de protección que era más fuerte que su propia supervivencia, Gustav rodeó a Georgie con ambos brazos, y aunque ésta le golpeó con fuerza para liberarse, Gustav no cedió, y en cambio no opuso resistencia. Con una rabia contenida, Georgie le dio un puñetazo certero en la mandíbula, pero ni así cejó el baterista, y al cabo de unos minutos de intenso forcejeo se rindió la bajista por fin y apoyó la frente en su hombro.

—Lo siento…

—Deberías. Golpeas como una chica. Espera… —Se apresuró a clarificar cuando Georgie le clavó las uñas en el brazo—. Como una mujer. Hiciste que doliera en más de un sitio.

—Ah.

Pasada la tormenta entre los dos, lo que siguió fue un momento de calma, el ojo del huracán, en donde se abrazaron en torno a la cintura y se mecieron bajo el ritmo de una música que sólo era audible para ellos dos. La ausencia de Fabi contribuyó a que se tomaran su tiempo, pero a la vez no alargaron lo inevitable, y fue Georgie quien le puso punto final.

—Quiero que nos demos un tiempo… Que vuelvas con Bianca y me permitas sanar.

—Pero-… —Se opuso Gustav en primera instancia, pero Georgie se separó un poco de él, y lo calló con una simple mirada.

—Fabi se ocupará de los asuntos prácticos. Pidió vacaciones adelantadas y se quedará conmigo por dos semanas, así que no te preocupes por mí. Y en cuanto al disco… Yo misma hablaré con los gemelos. Seré clara al respecto y después los cuatro decidiremos qué hacer. El médico me ha pedido descansar al menos por un mes completo, así que el retraso del disco no sería por tanto, pero presiento que de igual manera a Bill no le va a gustar en lo absoluto. Si lo prefieres, obviaré mencionar tu nombre en relación a este asunto…

—No. Al diablo con eso. No me siento avergonzado de nada que haya hecho contigo.

—Mmm, ok.

Separándose, cada uno se retiró a un rincón a lamerse las heridas, y fue entonces cuando Fabi volvió (acaso había estado oculto y esperando el momento adecuado para intervenir), y con su ayuda fue que desalojaron primero el automóvil de Gustav y a éste no le quedó de otra más que retirarse y confiar en que Georgie se encontraba en buenas manos. Una gran parte de sí no lo dudaba, pero a la vez una porción enorme de su persona se resistía a la idea de marcharse, y el tenerle que despedirse le rompió el corazón peor que en otras ocasiones pasadas.

—¿Puedo comunicarme contigo? ¿O venir de visita en plan de amigos? —Le preguntó desde el asiento del conductor y con Georgie parada al otro lado de su ventanilla—. ¿Puedo al menos llamarte o escribirte algún mensaje para saber cómo estás?

Cruzada de brazos, Georgie denegó con la cabeza. —Ya me pondré en contacto contigo.

Aterido ante la frialdad que de pronto reinó entre ambos y que le congeló cada emoción, Gustav asintió.

—Ok. Nos vemos.

—Sí, hasta pronto.

Y con eso se dijeron ‘hasta luego’ indefinidamente.

 

De vuelta en su complejo departamental, a Gustav le tomó un buen rato el decidirse a bajar del automóvil. Con piernas de plomo fue que se arrastró fuera, y sus pisadas lentas y calculadas eran una clara demostración de cuán poco le apetecía enfrentarse a Bianca. Dentro del ascensor y observando su reflejo en las puertas metálicas y recién pulidas, Gustav consideró el cancelar la subida, en su lugar volver al estacionamiento, montarse en su vehículo y conducir hasta que la gasolina se agotara… Pero por muy tentadora que le pareciera esa idea, sabía que era una completa estupidez, y que antes debía de enfrentarse a sus problemas como un hombre que darles la espalda como un crío.

Una vez en su planta, a Gustav le pareció larguísimo el tramo que lo separaba de la entrada de su piso, y una vez frente a su puerta hesitó por un agonizante minuto antes de palparse los jeans en búsqueda de sus llaves.

Para bien o para mal, Bianca ya se encontraba en casa, y a juzgar por la frialdad con la que lo recibió desde la cocina frente a la estufa, todavía seguía enojada.

—Ya volví —masculló Gustav, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando su maletín de viaje en la entrada para después. Descalzándose, cumplió con su ritual de entrada, que incluyó colgar las llaves en un gancho y vaciarse los bolsillos en un tazón que tenía en la entrada sobre una mesita. Su abrigo no tardó en pender del perchero, y sólo entonces se atrevió a robarle un vistazo al espejo que tenía colgado ahí y que lo mostró con las mejillas hundidas y el vello facial de dos días. En resumen: Jodido.

—¿Qué tal tu viaje? ¿Y Georgie? —Preguntó Bianca con tono neutro y ya para entonces sirviéndose del agua caliente que estaba vigilando dentro de una taza. Al instante el aroma a moka y vainilla inundó la estancia.

—Bien, y mejor que antes. Se ha quedado en su piso con Fabi.

—Oh, qué bien. ¿Y quién es Fabi?

Procediendo a explicarle a Bianca la relación que los unía a los tres, fue que Gustav se paró bajo el dintel que separaba la cocina de la siguiente habitación, y con ojo crítico midió cada movimiento de su todavía novia. Bianca seguía dándole la espalda, pero sus hombros temblaban, y quedaba pendiente averiguar la causa.

—¿Sabes?, pensé que me llamarías diciendo que te ibas a quedar con ella en su piso hasta nuevo aviso…

Gustav se abstuvo de comentar que ese había sido su plan, mas no el de Georgie, y en su lugar se mordió la lengua para no delatarse.

—¿Y qué tal tú? —Preguntó por cortesía—. Uhm, ¿alguna novedad?

—Ninguna, excepto por mi novio que se dio a la fuga y me tuvo con el alma al vilo por espacio de cuatro días hasta que hoy en la mañana me informó que volvía a casa…

Gustav exhaló. —Estoy cansado, así que si vamos a pelear-…

—De hecho —dijo Bianca, mirándolo por encima de su hombro y con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la barra de la cocina—, preferiría hacer de cuenta que ya peleamos y saltarnos esa parte.

—¿Uh?

—Estoy segura de que tendrás una excelente sarta de excusas y mentiras con las que pensabas aplacar mi furia, o tal vez no, y entonces planeabas dormir en el cuarto de invitados. Por todo lo que sé, hasta habrías rehecho tu maleta y te marcharías a dormir a un hotel o… volverías con Georgie. Como sea, paso de ello. Por el bien de nuestra relación, Gus… Voy a pasar esto por alto y a aceptar tus disculpas de antemano. Así que asunto solucionado, y continuemos con nuestras vidas.

Gustav se tomó un momento para procesar la información de Bianca, y después murmuró: —Ya veo.

—Así que he hecho reservaciones para los dos salir a cenar en un restaurante nuevo del que me han hablado maravillas mis compañeras de la oficina —continuó Bianca como si nada—. Te vestirás adecuadamente, y después iremos al cine a ver la película que a mí me apetezca. De vuelta en casa quiero que pasemos por un bote de helado del que a mí me gusta, y una vez aquí parcharemos nuestras desavenencias y haremos el amor en esa postura que a mí me gusta pero que tú te niegas a repetir porque te acaban doliendo las pantorrillas. Oh, y por cierto, me compré unas botas nuevas con tu tarjeta de crédito, así que considera que todo eso es mi precio para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y ya está.

Con las cejas alzadas por aquella táctica en superficie sin fallos de Bianca, Gustav consideró si soltarse riendo era lo adecuado, puesto que aquella escena le resultaba de lo más inverosímil, y todavía no terminaba de creérsela del todo.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Inquirió tras una pausa reflexiva, y Bianca se giró por completo con su taza sostenida entre sus dos manos y el vapor ascendiendo en figuras caprichosas.

—Por supuesto. A menos que quieras una pelea en toda regla con gritos y reclamos —respondió ella, con la mandíbula apretada y exhibiendo los dientes—, y entonces te juro que te vas a enterar bien de lo que pienso de tu amiguita…

De la determinación con la que Gustav se había armado durante el viaje de Hamburg a Magdeburg para romper con Bianca quedaba poco luego de su confrontación con Georgie en el estacionamiento de su piso, y Gustav reconsideró sus opciones.

Por un lado, podía ceder y salirse con la suya, evitarse una pelea que prometía ser épica y de la cual seguro que no iba a salir sin por lo menos una bofetada. Por el otro… El precio a pagar era dar marcha atrás a lo que horas atrás había trazado con precisión milimétrica, pero que aterrizado a la realidad actual de pronto no tenía ningún significado. Georgie se había mostrado determinada cuando le pidió darse un tiempo, ¿y en el ínterin qué? Romper con Bianca de pronto no le aseguraba nada, excepto una larga cadena de problemas prácticos con los que de pronto no quería lidiar si de por medio no había ningún tipo de recompensa tangible.

Antes su motivación había sido Georgie, volver a su lado y recuperarla, vivir con ella ese romance de cuentos de hadas con un final feliz que tanto merecían, pero ahora en cambio la fantasía le había sido arrancada del alcance de sus dedos por ninguna otra que Georgie, quien de pronto “necesitaba tiempo” y “le pedía espacio”, en esa vieja cantaleta que él tanto había llegado a aborrecer con los años.

Con cansancio acumulado por los últimos días, pero también por los últimos años, Gustav miró a Bianca a los ojos, y en un acto de sumisión total, asintió.

De momento, el rompimiento estaba aplazado.

 

Aunque Bianca no llegó a enterarse de las circunstancias especiales durante la hospitalización de Georgie, Franziska sí lo hizo por parte de Gustav apenas dos días después de que éste volvió a Magdeburg, y como primera reacción sólo atinó a cubrirse la boca con la mano y a abrir amplios los ojos.

—Gustav…

Reunidos en la cocina de la casa de Franziska, no estaban solos, pues a una habitación de distancia Frederick y Bianca charlaban de sus respectivos trabajos y del clima que por fin daba muestras de una primavera tardía. Peor lugar no habría podido elegir Gustav para confesarse, pero bien sabía él que de haberse esperado un poco más corría el riesgo de gritarlo a la hora de la comida cuando estuvieran no sólo ellos cuatro sentados frente a la mesa del comedor, sino también sus padres, a quienes esperaban desde Loitsche y que no tardarían más de media hora en llegar.

A modo de reunión familiar era que habían acordado pasar esa tarde de domingo juntos en casa de Franziska, y ésta a cambio había preparado un asado que desde ya olía en el horno, con los consiguientes complementes que los demás miembros familiares habían traído consigo (Bianca ensalada, Gustav papas asadas con mantequilla, y los padres de éste un postre todavía desconocido), en lo que se había pronosticado como un banquete ameno y delicioso, pero que bajo una nueva luz de pronto se transformó en una pesadilla.

—Franny, di algo —suplicó Gustav a su hermana, que continuaba petrificada y con una palidez mortal en el rostro más propia de la anemia que de su constitución particular.

—Yo… Tú… Pero Georgie… ¡Gusss! —Siseó de pronto, parpadeando y perdiendo ese aire desquiciado que se había apoderado de sus facciones—. No puedes soltarme una bomba así y después esperar que no me conmocione. ¿Y cómo es eso que tuvo y perdió un bebé tuyo que quizá no era tuyo?

Narrándole a su hermana una versión reducida en donde explicaba que tenían casi un año acostándose a escondidas de sus respectivas parejas, de cómo Georgie había faltado a su cita del martes, su viaje intempestivo ese mismo martes a Hamburg, así como los hechos ocurridos allá, incluida la pelea con Henning de su parte y el rompimiento por el de Georgie, y finalizó con la escena que habían tenido dos días atrás en el estacionamiento de su edificio, el baterista no se demoró ni cinco minutos en ponerla al tanto y en clarificar que le daba lo mismo de quién era el ADN del padre, porque para él aquel había sido su bebé…

Al terminar, Franziska sólo atinó a exclamar un quedo “Wow” que la obligó a servirse un vaso con agua y pasar con ello la noticia.

—Ayer hablé con Georgie —dijo Franziska apenas tragó el último sorbo—. Me llamó ella para informarme que estaba de vuelta en la ciudad y… Pero no dijo nada de esto… Sonaba un poco cansada y me dijo que estaba resfriada… ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes, idiota? —Remató golpeando a Gustav en el brazo con el puño—. Esto es importante.

—Franny, por favor… Ni yo mismo puedo terminar de procesar esto. No me pidas más.

—Pues vaya momento que elegiste… Ahora me costará horrores mantener la compostura con mamá en el asiento contiguo y ni hablar de Bianca, y… Carajo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Bianca no sabe?

Fue el turno de Gustav en quedarse pálido. —Mierda, no. Me mataría.

—¿Pero es que piensas seguir con ella?

—Oh, respecto a eso… —Con menos palabras que antes, Gustav se las arregló para explicarle a su hermana que iba a hacerlo, pero tras el enfrentamiento que había tenido con Georgie, lo había aplazado al menos mientras las aguas volvían a su cauce.

La respuesta de Franziska no se fue por las ramas. —Tienes que hacerlo independientemente del resto, Gus. Es lo justo para ambos, pero sobre todo para ella.

Gustav miró por encima de su hombro en dirección a Bianca, que continuaba dialogando con Frederick y juntos daban la impresión de disfrutar su mutua compañía.

Aquella no era una situación de blanco o negro en el que tomar una decisión fuera fácil. Gustav no le había mentido a Georgie al afirmar que de no ser por ella en realidad su relación con Bianca habría funcionado. Juntos embonaban como muchas otras parejas ni siquiera soñaban con poder hacerlo, y se complementaban como sólo se veía en relaciones que llegaban a sus bodas de oro con una sonrisa en los labios. De no haber estado presente Georgie, Gustav en verdad se vería pidiendo la mano de Bianca y casándose con ella, engendrando hijos juntos a los que inscribirían a los mejores colegios y a quienes después enviarían al mundo a formar sus propias familias. El cierre sería envejecer tomados de la mano, y al morir uno, el otro esperaría ansioso el momento del reencuentro. Esa clase de amor que sólo se veía en películas y libros románticos, y que podía considerarse la estampa perfecta de una relación, pero que puesta en el platillo opuesto de la balanza en la que se encontraban él y Georgie, perdía todo su significado y se convertía en nada.

Y Gustav era humano, a ratos con más defectos que virtudes, y entre sus miedos estaba el tomar por su cuenta decisiones importantes. No dudaba él que lo que sentía por Georgie era más fuerte que lo que lo unía a Bianca, pero si dejaba a la segunda por la primera y después la bajista lo rechazaba, Gustav temía hundirse por lo espantoso de esa perspectiva.

Aunque lo temía asumido y casi superado, a ratos todavía se preguntaba por qué Georgie lo había empezado a amar. De crío se recordaba demasiado regordete, demasiado rubio, demasiado corto… Y de grande su aspecto no había cambiado gran cosa. Hasta la fecha, cuando se veía frente al espejo Gustav sentía un poco de pena por su aspecto corpulento y más dado a lo compacto que le recordaba un refrigerador de los que sólo se veía en películas viejas. Daba igual cuántas veces Georgie le rodeara en una abrazo y le señalara cuán delicioso era para ella que la cubriera con sus fuertes brazos, porque Gustav seguía pensando que a Georgie le pegaba más un novio al estilo de Tom. Juntos habrían hecho una pareja de ensueño, que como las fans ya habían bautizado en el pasado como Torg, contaba con un buen número de seguidoras.

«Y es por eso que Henning siempre desconfió de Tom y no de mí», pensó con amargura, deseando como nunca un cigarrillo, o dos, o tres… O mejor la cajetilla entera hasta que la garganta le ardiera en carne viva y la quemazón que sentía en los ojos desapareciera.

Pero como debía ser, Franziska no lo dejó salirse con las suyas a base de silencios.

—No jodas —le volvió a golpear en el brazo, esta vez con fuerza suficiente como para dejarle un moretón—. No tienes por qué ser tan despreciable con Bianca. Yo soy la primera en admitir que no me es ni remotamente grata su compañía, pero eso no me da derecho a tratarla mal, y a ti mucho menos el ser tan cruel. Ella no es Georgie, y nunca la va a suplantar, pero si puedes vivir con ello, adelante. Pero en cambio si no… Lo más decente será terminar con ella y asumir las consecuencias de tus actos.

—Vale, porque confesarle que pude haber sido padre con otra mujer es taaan sencillo —ironizó Gustav—, y seguro que se lo toma de maravilla.

—Ese fue el camino que escogiste —le plantó cara Franziska—, así que ahora atente a las consecuencias. Ya estás mayorcito para ello, ¿o no?

—No es tan fácil —contestó Gustav de lo más remolón, y su hermana lo fulminó con una mirada.

—¿Y es que acaso supusiste en algún momento que sí lo sería? Por Diox santo, Gus…

—No, pero-…

A media respuesta, se vieron interrumpidos por Bianca, que se ofreció a lavar unas cuantas ollas que Franziska tenía en el lavaplatos, y para cuando terminó arribaron los padres de Gustav trayendo consigo comida, risas, y una historia divertida de cómo el soufflé que habían cocinado no se levantó en el horno, así que en su lugar compraron un pastel en el supermercado más cercano para no dejar a los demás sin postre.

Entre intercambiar saludos, sentarse a comer, la charla de sobremesa, reunirse para limpiar, y después una estancia en el jardín trasero admirando las reformas que Frederick y Franziska le habían hecho a la casa con la inclusión de un techado que pensaban cubrir con enredaderas, no hubo una segunda oportunidad para que Gustav y su hermana pudieran conversar a solas, y dado que la reunión se extendió hasta la noche y sus padres se iban a hospedar ahí con ella en el cuarto de invitados, al baterista no le quedó de otra que retirarse de la velada sin haber tenido oportunidad de recibir de Franziska sus sabias palabras.

Con todo, cargando consigo en _tuppers_ parte de las sobras de la comida, Bianca se le adelantó a Gustav al subirse primero al automóvil, y aquellos diez segundos le bastaron a Franziska para al abrazar al baterista y susurrarle al oído lo que éste necesitaba escuchar: “Haz lo que tengas que hacer hoy, no mañana cuando sea demasiado tarde para todos los involucrados…”

Cerrando los ojos y ciñendo los brazos en torno a su figura, Gustav apretó a Franziska con afán de demostrarle que su mensaje había sido escuchado firme y claro.

Y firme y claro también le daría el suyo a Bianca.

 

Realizando un proceso de introspección bajo el cual ignoró el monólogo de Bianca y la radio mientras regresaban de vuelta al piso que compartían, Gustav primeramente se planteó si terminar con Bianca la víspera de un lunes era lo adecuado.

Aquel rompimiento no sería agradable, no había manera de endulzar lo que de por sí era amargo por naturaleza, pero aplazarlo tampoco le parecía lo correcto, y debatiéndose entre esos dos frenos, fue que Bianca de pronto lo sacó de su silencio al tocarle el brazo y decir:

—Gus, ¿me escuchas siquiera?

—Ehhh… —Viéndola por el rabillo del ojo, Gustav fue sincero—. La verdad es que no.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Cosas.

—¿En nosotros?

—Bianca…

—Tengo la impresión de que se trata de eso, ¿sabes? Desde que volviste de Hamburg apenas me miras… Apenas me tocas… Anoche hasta parecía que preferías caerte por el borde de la cama que rozarme…

Gustav exhaló. —¿Podemos hablar de esto una vez que lleguemos a casa?

—Ok.

El viaje hasta su departamento estuvo cargado de electricidad estática pero a la vez de ningún sentimiento en particular. Cada uno asumió una realidad, y ello contribuyó a que los nervios fueran inexistentes. Sin aproximarse a la realidad, Bianca suponía que tendrían una conversación importante que como pareja los uniría o los separaría, en tanto que Gustav había cruzado la línea de la contemplación a la de la acción, y había tomado no sólo una decisión, sino también la determinación de llevarla a cabo.

Con todo, las atenciones con el otro no desaparecieron cuando por fin estuvieron en su espacio de aparcamiento, puesto que Gustav ayudó a Bianca a cargar los recipientes, y ella se cogió de su brazo en el ascensor. Para quien los viera y tuviera que emitir un juicio, eran una pareja más que volvía de una velada fuera y se disponía a disfrutar de las últimas horas del domingo en alguna actividad relajada y placentera como ver una película o incluso hacer el amor, pero no se podría estar más equivocado…

Apenas entrar a su piso con Gustav por delante, Bianca tuvo una epifanía, y alzando la barbilla masculló:

—Vas a romper conmigo, ¿no es así?

Gustav se mantuvo dándole la espalda mientras dejaba los recipientes con comida sobre la barra que separaba la sala-comedor de la cocina, consciente de que no había marcha atrás.

—Sí.

—Ya veo…

Cerrando con suavidad la puerta detrás de sí, Bianca se quitó la bufanda y el abrigo que llevaba puestos, y con deliberada lentitud procedió con los zapatos. Para cuando terminó, Gustav ya había hecho lo mismo, a excepción de que él había dejado sus prendas dobladas sobre el respaldo de una silla y aguardaba a que Bianca finalizara para verla a los ojos cuando la hora de ponerle punto final a su relación llegara.

Caminando de puntas por lo helado del piso, Bianca estableció el sillón individual como su trinchera, y Gustav le siguió sentándose en el que quedaba frente a ese, el de tres plazas, escogiendo por comodidad el asiento del centro.

—Vale… —Empezó a ella, forzando las sílabas fuera de su boca y después humedeciéndose los labios que de pronto sentía secos—. ¿Me estás pidiendo un ‘tiempo’ —señalizó con rígidas comillas en el aire valiéndose de sus dedos índice— o es… definitivo?

—Lo segundo.

La quietud que se posó sobre ambos dio la impresión de congelarlos en su sitio, pues tras largos minutos, ninguno movió un músculo o hizo movimiento alguno. En cambio se examinaron con detenimiento, analizando uno del otro cualquier reacción, cualquier tic delator, pero sin encontrar nada en concreto.

Fue Bianca quien dio su brazo a torcer, y preguntó: —¿Por qué? ¿Es algo que hice yo? ¿O sólo de pronto se acabó y… ya está?

—A riesgo de sonar como un cliché… No eres tú, soy yo.

—Vaya putada, Gustav —gruñó Bianca, y encogió las piernas para abrazarse a ellas y apoyar el mentón sobre sus rodillas—. ¿Podemos ir directo al grano antes de que escojas alguna otra frase de pacotilla con la que destruirme?

Buscando el modo de minimizar los daños, Gustav aspiró una bocanada de aire y la liberó junto con la verdad. —Hay… otra persona.

—Mmm…

—No diré que “sólo pasó” porque lo cierto es que nunca ha llegado a ser historia antigua entre ella y yo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es complicado de explicar.

—¡Pues esfuérzate, maldita sea! —Gritó Bianca, que tenía los nudillos blancos por el esfuerzo que le representaba controlarse—. ¡Aquí estoy, soy toda oídos, así que adelante! ¡Porque si me has engañado al menos dilo como es!

—Te he engañado, sí… —Confesó Gustav, avergonzado como nunca de tener que enumerar sus deslices en voz alta y para el mundo.

—¿Desde hace cuándo?

—Poco menos de un año…

El labio inferior de Bianca comenzó a temblar involuntariamente. —¿Con quién? Ay Diox, no me digas… No me digas… —Derrumbándose bajo el peso de la abrumadora evidencia que hasta entonces había optado ignorar por autopreservación, Bianca obtuvo su respuesta sin siquiera tener que escucharla de labios de Gustav—. Es Georgie…

Gustav tuvo al menos la decencia de manifestar culpa. —Sí, pero-…

—No me interesa escuchar más de lo que tengas que decir, así que a la mierda con esto —brincó Bianca como un resorte del sillón, y a amplias zancadas cruzó la habitación y se dirigió a la que hasta entonces había sido la alcoba de los dos, donde sin más se encerró con un portazo.

Observándola partir y aunque pudo asirla de un brazo al pasar por su lado, Gustav la dejó marchar. Después de todo, ¿qué más podría decirle si ella ya no quería escucharlo? En su lugar le dio tiempo y espacio para digerir la noticia al cederle el dormitorio y tomar el sofá como su cama por esa noche, con la esperanza de que a la mañana siguiente pudieran sentarse frente a frente y hablar como adultos.

Pero por supuesto, no iba a resultar tan sencillo, ni el destino se la pondría tan fácil…

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
